


Sparring

by mothmaniscanon



Series: Karma X Nagisa Oneshots [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, M/M, Sparring, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmaniscanon/pseuds/mothmaniscanon
Summary: Karma and Nagisa are PE partners.Of course Karma tries to flirt, what did he expect?
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Series: Karma X Nagisa Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756591
Comments: 2
Kudos: 229





	Sparring

Karasuma called the class to pair up for a sparring session. Hand to hand. 

The second Karma had heard you could pick partners he had chosen Nagisa right away. 

Nagisa slides past Karma's leg. The two had paired up. "C'mon Nagisa! Hit me already! I know you can do better than this. I thought we were actually going to fight," Karma was well aware of how taunting his words would sound the shorter boy. Nagisa had only managed to block and defend. Karma had been working on riling up his boyfriend. It wasn't like he was doing badly at what he had done. It was that he had yet to make an offensive move and it was throwing Karma off his normal pace.

Their classmates who had already finished their own sparring sessions had stood back watching the two. Karma reached out for Nagisa but Nagisa blocked him and struck his legs. Karma aimed for his sparring partner's head, Nagisa ducked. Karma hit him twice, once in the head another in his right shoulder. Surprisingly harder then he had intended but not enough to leave a mark. Karma stopped for a second making a quick mental check if Nagisa was fine. Nagisa took this moment to reach forward and push Karma off balance. Sweeping his leg out of nowhere and tripping him. Karma pulled his body back upward and timed his next hit which Nagisa had blocked at the last moment. Karma pushed his body forward as quickly as he could and threw his arm in Nagisa's direction, towards hit throat, to which Nagisa blocked.

They hit and blocked back and forth for a moment before Nagisa suddenly snaked around and had hit Karma in his side. Something that startled the taller of the two for a second. Karma stepped back. Both stood ready to attack. Karma had decided that it was time to try to end the fight. Karma lunged at Nagisa pulling the two of them down towards the ground. The dust beneath them had gotten in their eyes but they didn't pay to much attention to it. Karma had pinned Nagisa down with a playful grin. Karma had his hands pinned to the ground before Nagisa had processed it. Karma gave him a smug look. _"Oh he's enjoying himself,"_ Nagisa had thought.

Karma had leaned forward his grin still wide and apparent and spoke very matter-of-factly. "You look really kissable right now. Do you know that?"

"Nerd," Nagisa snorted. He proceeded to use his feet to pull Karma off of him and flip them around so that Nagisa was now straddling Karma. "Surrender." He smiled back.

Karma had just grinned up at him and gave in. Nagisa smiled and got up offering Karma a hand which the latter gladly took. Maehara gave a low teasing whistle in their direction, Karasuma beside him with a knowing look. They were absolutely not subtle at all. Karma flipped Maehara off expectantly. Maehara just smirked. Nagisa rolled his eyes at the two and reached for his water bottle. 

Karasuma made his way after to give them an evaluation of their fight, he addressed the normal critics such as footing and things such as that. "And Karma?" He perked up.

"Hm?"

"It'd be great if you flirted less during fights, I really don't care if you do it in your free time just refrain from doing it during my class."

"Why would I want to do that?"

Karasuma just sighed and gave him a look and shook his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have another oneshot book of Karma X Nagisa on my profile as well as other fandoms! :)


End file.
